


Heaven Forbid

by lance_mcclain_dude (shitiamtrash1225)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Later of course), Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Wings, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dead People, Dead in a sense, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guardian Angels, Guardian angel keith, Homophobia, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Talking To Dead People, angel au, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitiamtrash1225/pseuds/lance_mcclain_dude
Summary: Keith Kogane kills himself because of his abusive father, leaving a spot for Lance McClain to become a fighter pilot. Set in a universe where Lance and Keith never knew one another, Keith comes back as a guardian angel for Lance who is contemplating suicide from not having a supportive family due to his bisexuality. Keith helps out all he can, and soon they're in love. Keith knows he needs to leave eventually after his job is done, but how will Lance take that?





	Heaven Forbid

**Author's Note:**

> ((Oof what's being active??   
> I recently made this for a zine application, and decided that I would make it a full blown thing; if its liked of course. Please tell me your thoughts in the comments!!

Monday, October 16th, 12:20 PM, Garrison Academy Cafeteria 

“Did you hear about that kid our age committing suicide?” Pidge waved a newspaper in front of Lance’s spaced out face, making the boy shake his head with a confused look.

“Huh?” Oh, yeah. My Ma was talking about it all day yesterday and telling me that death is never the answer for any of my problems. I think she’s scared I’ll go down that route too.” He rolled his eyes, then chomped down on his apple in his hand. 

Pidge grinned at Lance as he rolled up the newspaper and smacked Lance upside the head. “Yeah don’t kill yourself over schoolwork being given every other day and school lunches being shit.” He had a point though, the food at the Garrison sucked pretty badly. Pizza that tasted like cardboard and chicken that had the consistency of rubber. 

“Guys, death isn't something to be joking about.” Hunk raised a timid finger to the other two boys, sighing as both hands went back to his lap with a little plop. “Keith was really known at this school, and his big brother was Takashi Shirogane. Your hero’s little brother died yesterday, Lance! Doesn't that make you the least bit sad?”

Lance shrugged. “If Shiro had ended up dying then maybe I would be sad, but I don't know Keith. Sure he's his little brother, but I don't know the guy enough to feel upset. I'm sad that Shiro has to go through that loss, but I'm pretty good otherwise.” He squinted at the words on the paper he had been staring at. “Anyways, Pidge, do you understand the homework that Iverson gave us last night? I still don't have it done and we have him next period.”  Lance watched in a amusement as the little gremlin rolled his eyes and took the paper from Lance to start making notes along the lines on the paper. 

“McClain. Making short stuff do your homework. Again.” Lance's head flipped around and he grinned sheepishly once his eyes met the most brutal teacher’s eyes. Iverson; of course he'd show up now. 

“Pidge? Doing my work? No no! He's just helping me of course! He's such a good friend!” He hugged around the smaller male’s body, watching as the poor soul rolled their eyes and put the paper and pen down. “Just two buddies getting help on homework.” 

Iverson raised a big hairy eyebrow, then growled and left while mumbling little things to himself. 

“Jeez, does that guy know what tweezers are?” Lance complained, sticking carrots off his lunch tray onto his eyebrows and wiggling them up and down to imitate the pissed off instructor. “Let's finish up lunch and go.”

Friday, October 20th, 7:55 AM, Garrison Academy Dorm #64

       School went on normally the rest of the week, except that Lance started seeing things. Well, he was sure of it. When in his dorm mirror, he saw some figure with dark hair and grey and black splotched wings. It was so off, and the figure would stand behind him, its wings seeming to encase around Lance and keep him sort of safe in a way. But when his fingers would brush over where the wings connected around his torso, the hand just placed on his own stomach. He was so confused.

          The figure never moved, it just stayed stationary behind him with its feathers sometimes ruffling in the wind that passed through the room. Since Lance could only see the creature through a mirror, he assumed it followed him everywhere. Though he didn't want to believe it. How would he tell his friends without them telling him he was going crazy? That story was something for another day though.                                   

Today was the day Lance got to become a fighter pilot. He had been stressing about it ever since monday when they told him he would become the replacement for that kid who died. He needed to get ready to make his first day of being a fighter pilot good. He turned to his desk and picked up a bottle of medicated lotion, rolling up his sleeves on his uniform to run a finger coated in lotion over small cuts along his skin. He hated looking at them, but they were sorta fresh and he needed to take care of them so no Garrison instructor would see them. 

         He felt that presence stir around him, his head whipping behind to look at the mirror again. The figure was nowhere to be seen, then reappeared by his side. He could feel feathers, rougher feathers like a raven's, across his forearm. It was oddly satisfying and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his body tingle. But when he looked at himself, there was nothing there.   
    “Um...Hello?? Am I like, being haunted or pranked right now?” He spoke with a hand on his hip, keeping his arm thrusted out in the air. “Helloooooo?” He sighed, walking over to his bed and staring in the mirror again, seeing if he change in position would make any difference. It didn't, of course. He just sighed and continued to medicate those scars. 

          Most of those scars were old. A few were fresh, but his oldest ones were on his upper thighs. His mind flooded with memories, it was only about a two years ago when he had came out. He was 16 then, young and full of possibilities. But his parents didn't think being gay was one of those things. 

      The McClain’s were very religious. Grandmama McClain was Roman Catholic, and her beliefs in it were very strong. So at that family reunion in the summer of 2015, when he finally stood there with all the extended family surrounding him like a guppy in an ocean full of sharks, he told them the truth about his sexuality. 

     “I’m bisexual. That means I like both women and men.” 

A loud laughter erupted from the crowd of people, Grandmama wheeling herself over to her grandson. “Lancey, sweetie, you sound ridiculous! You're a man, you need a woman in your life. A man in your life, well, you'll go straight to hell, son!” She placed her shaky hands on his shoulders. “If we must bring you to church to get rid of the demons thoughts inside of you, child, then it shall be done immediately.” 

Lance had stood there, eyes wide at all the other eyes sticking to him and making him feel so small. Tears were brought to his eyes, flowing down his cheeks. His family would never accept him this way. And he had to come to terms with that. That was the night of his first scar. It was deep, too deep at that, and to that day it's still the most noticeable scar on his thighs.

That brought him back to his garrison room. His family had been so proud of him for being accepted. They awarded him with hugs and love and money for getting in, and the same was going to happen when he graduated at the end of next year. But then what? All they'll know about him after that was he was a former student there, and that he was still slightly attracted to men. That changed absolutely everything. 

He heaved a great sigh and continued to help himself out with his scars, He had to look his best for this. He had to impress the instructors. 

He flicked the lights off in his room, heading for the auditorium, pulling at his sleeves and collar. This was it.


End file.
